


【鸣樱】举手之劳

by YBC



Category: Naruto
Genre: ABO世界观, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YBC/pseuds/YBC
Summary: 隐瞒作为omega的樱伪装成beta被作为alpha的鸣人发现后的故事。
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 8





	【鸣樱】举手之劳

樱察觉到不对时迅速站起身向卡卡西告了假，说自己身体不舒服想去休息一会儿。  
  
她还从来没有在修行中主动提出过休息，卡卡西没有多想就点头同意，还温声问是否要送她到医务室去，樱拒绝了他的建议，说自己可以过去。向两位队友打过招呼后樱匆匆忙忙离开了训练场。  
  
佐助瞟了一眼她的背影，抑制住内心刚才莫名泛上来的燥热，回过头仍旧练习着查克拉的精细控制，鸣人则长久地看着樱离去的方向，口中絮絮着自说自话，无非是过度的关心和不恰当的猜测。卡卡西不轻不重地敲了一下他的头，让他集中注意力。  
  
绕过训练场后樱没有朝医务室的方向去，确定离开了三人的视线她便奔跑起来，很快跃进树林中，沿着几乎无人来过的野径狂奔。她的速度越来越快，如同被暴走的野兽追赶，同时大腿上的肌肉却在不时颤抖，仿佛这奔跑建立在身体压抑着某种不妙的状况下。  
  
她跑了很久，终于来到一片空地。这是一圈被高大树木包围起来的树笼，樱喘着气扶上一棵树的树干，慢慢坐下，闭着眼睛伸手摸身后的腰包。从手腕到指尖都在颤抖，樱压不住肢体的失控，只能勉强这在崩溃边缘的手去做自己想做的事。  
  
五分钟后她干脆将腰包整个扯了下来，又半分钟后所有的东西都被她哗啦一声倒在草地上。  
  
此时的樱脸色潮红，封闭的树笼中以她为中心弥漫起浓郁的香味，和湿热的空气混合在一起，难以散去，不过也被很好地包裹其中，不曾溢出到更远处。她的手已经抖得如同风中的落叶，视线也模糊得很，看不清地面上散落的东西，只能眯着眼睛到处摸索。焦急和身体的反应让她的喉咙里难以抑制地发出低微的喘吟，汗水从额头一直流进领口。  
  
氧气纷纷逃避着不愿意进入她的口鼻般令她窒息，樱开始例行公事地痛恨自己的身体。Omega的身份令她永远摆脱不了这周期性的发情，一到时候，不管是什么场合，马上就必须被低级欲望所左右，跪在地上连保住性命的动作也做不来。她痛恨这样无望的将来，从明白宿命开始就决定永远不可将这任人宰割的一面暴露给任何人，包括自己的师长和队友。  
  
指甲缝因为粗暴的动作而嵌进泥土，樱狂乱地翻动地上的东西，终于摸到了一个冰凉的针管。她将针管的塑封头拔掉，潦草地对准手臂上的血管扎入针头推进。药液流进血管中，针管很快见底，樱拔掉针头，瘫软地靠在树干上，绞紧的脚趾终于放松，重新露出露趾的忍鞋。没顾上创口渗出的一滴血珠，樱半闭着眼睛等待药物生效。  
  
她注射抑制剂的时机不够及时，手脚依旧时不时抽搐着，身体内部产生的瘙痒让樱的喉咙仍然想张开呻吟。她咬紧下嘴唇，尽管这里没人能听见，但她也不想放任自己在任何一秒完全向躯体认输。  
  
一分钟后，状态保持在不上不下的境地。樱彻底闭上眼睛，脊背挺直到弯曲，汗水濡湿了她的脸和脖子，尽管没有张嘴，喉间还是溜出长长的“嗯——”一声。她想要砸一拳地面，既为了泄愤也为了用疼痛来加速清醒。但用来抵御情欲的力量被消耗了太多，她握拳锤到地面的一拳绵软无力，几乎没有带来任何痛感。  
  
樱将双手收到腹前，按住那躁动的位置，慢慢前倾直到跪趴在地，额头抵着地面，眼中渗出半是痛苦半是迷情的水液。  
  
拜托，快点平静下来吧。拜托。拜托。拜托。  
  
“樱酱？”  
  
她浑身一抖，不可思议地勉力睁开眼睛，额头抵在泥土上慢慢腾挪了几分看向右边。  
  
树笼吸收了大多数光线，只有少数光柱透过枝叶缝隙落下来，这其中最大的一束就落在他身上，耀眼的光芒让蜷缩在阴翳中的樱几乎要因为刺目而无法直视。  
  
漩涡鸣人不算是她最想瞒住的人，但樱从没考虑过他会是第一个发现她秘密的人。  
  
鸣人站在原地，一只手扶着树干，翕动了几下鼻翼哑着声音震惊地问：“樱酱，你不是Beta吗，为什么……发情了？”  
  
浓郁的信息素味道充盈在鼻端，类似花香，但他说不出具体是什么味道，不过这香味使得他Alpha的身体开始躁动不安是事实，绝对是Omega发情的信息素。  
  
樱看起来很痛苦，她双手抱着自己的腹部，跪坐在树下眉头紧锁，从他的距离已经能看到汗湿的头发。出于对她的关心，也出于Alpha的本能，鸣人向她走近了一步。  
  
“别——”樱的声音变得异常尖细，听得鸣人胸腔发痒。她咳嗽一声，再开口时恢复了些许，“——别过来。”  
  
鸣人果真就站在原地。  
  
如果此刻手上有刀，樱一定毫不犹豫地刺进自己的大腿，结束在同班面前难堪的挣扎，哪怕那样以后也站不起来。惊慌和尴尬与肉体尚未平息的骚动纠缠在一起，樱大口大口地喘气，不明白为什么这次抑制剂到现在还没有完全生效。  
  
鸣人看着她，伸手松了松领口，犹豫着问：“樱酱，你在用抑制剂吗？”  
  
樱垂目低应：“嗯。”这时候没有隐瞒的必要了。  
  
“呃，就是……会不会用了太多次，产生抗药性了？”他仍旧试探性问道。樱一直以来都隐藏得很好，从未被七班的其他三个Alpha发现，要不是刚才他经过训练场外围时发现了掉落外地上的纽扣也不会知道樱没有去医务室所以跟踪来了这里。可见她一直在用大剂量的抑制剂，而产生抑制剂抗药性是许多Omega都会面临的问题。  
  
樱闭着眼睛不理会他，但身体告诉她鸣人说得话很有可能。  
  
鸣人在树笼外围站了三分钟，终于还是抬步走过来，口中轻声说：“我来帮你吧，樱酱。”他走进浓郁的信息素中，却除了面色微红以外没有其他特别大的反应。随着他踏进樱为自己寻找的安全区，一股更加强大的信息素侵入她的神经，稍微安抚了无处纾解的情欲。樱慢慢地、无法克制地一口一口吸进这清新又强势的气味，手臂放松下来时一只手放在她的肩膀上。  
  
“我来帮你。”  
  
樱抬起头，鸣人单膝跪在她面前，她眯着眼睛，似乎好半天才辨别出他的面容。Omega的本能让她无法在此时拒绝一位Alpha的碰触，所以不能挥开鸣人放在她肩膀上的手。她盯着鸣人湛蓝的双眼，低声带着颤音说：“干什么，你要标记我吗？”  
  
鸣人一愣，紧接着脸颊上竟然泛起比被Omega信息素吸引更加深的红色，仿佛对她的问题中所意味的那种事而不好意思，他支支吾吾地说：“不、不是，我是说用我的信息素帮你中和一下发情的状况……这样配合抑制剂的话应该可以。”  
  
“你不会难受吗？”尽管思想混沌如一片泥潭，樱还是费力地思考着感到违和的事。鸣人接触她的信息素这么长时间，却一直没有出现过激的想要染指她的征兆。  
  
鸣人抓了抓头发：“还行吧，我分化以来就不是很容易受信息素影响。”这是他的特性。  
  
樱看了一会儿为了说服她手足无措的少年，最终轻微地点了一下头。  
  
*  
  
鸣人独居在木叶外围，所以他抱着无法快速行进的樱回到自己家时路上几乎没有遇到无法避开的行人。房门在背后咔嚓一声上锁时两人都松了口气，鸣人先走到客厅，将樱小心地放在沙发上。因为与Alpha接触，樱此刻的状态更加不上不下，鸣人看着缩在沙发一角目光迷离看着他的樱，喉间吞咽了一下，虽然是自己提出的方案却还是慌乱起来，匆忙说自己先去冲洗一下再过来。  
  
这个房子里到处都是鸣人的气息，小时候来时还时常凌乱的房子现在收拾得很干净，没有异味也没有垃圾，无意中留下的Alpha信息素气味让樱有些晕晕乎乎，她努力站起来，跟着下意识向清新气息最充盈的地方跌跌撞撞地走。  
  
从训练场出来的鸣人出了一身汗，完全不想在这种情况下去帮樱解决发情的问题。他随便拽了两件干净衣服和毛巾进了浴室，五分钟洗了个战斗澡，快速出来时却发现樱不在沙发上了。鸣人心里一惊，不过很快闻到了浓郁花香的来源，他擦着头发小心地来到自己的卧室门口探头看去：  
  
樱侧躺在他的床上，陷在床垫中双目紧闭，微张着嘴小口小口地喘息着，腿一直蜷缩到胸口，和胳膊一起紧紧抱着他的枕头，似乎是在渴求枕头上他的气息。  
  
鸣人手上的毛巾停下了动作。这一刻开始他真正感受到了那种燥热，并非由不易影响他的信息素带来，而是此刻面前的场景，他偷偷爱慕的女孩躺在他的床上，作出诱人的姿态。  
  
樱听到了动静，她将眼睛睁开一条缝，看着门口站着的男性轻声叫他的名字：“鸣人……”  
  
他胸口一烫，丢下毛巾走到床边，迟疑一秒也躺了上去，手伸了数次才终于搭上樱的肩膀，从背后将她慢慢抱进自己怀里。Alpha的信息素在他有意识的释放下慢慢侵泄出来，包围在樱的周身，她松开鸣人的枕头，转而抱住他为了圈住她而伸到前面的手。  
  
她的体温如此高，结合室内弥漫的香气，鸣人觉得自己似乎拥抱着一朵在火焰中盛放的灼热花朵。他忍不住低头去闻她脖子那里散发的香味，有点分不清终于还是被信息素影响或者只是长久的喜爱促使的下意识行为。  
  
“鸣人。”樱的声音从前面传来，鸣人微惊之下以为自己越位，立刻收回动作轻咳一声问：“怎么了，樱酱？”  
  
樱颤抖隐忍的声线轻得只能让身后的鸣人听见，她说：“你能不能，摸摸我。”  
  
鸣人确定自己的大脑空白了一瞬，但一瞬间之后他点头说：“好。”  
  
他的一只手带着些许不确定慢慢贴住樱紧实的腰部，停顿片刻才向上摸去，最后从衣服内部不断上滑，直到摸到隆起的地方。樱一阵一阵地抖，但没有叫停他的行为，鸣人的手指尝试着张合了多次，最终轻柔地覆盖在那一团柔软的乳房上。  
  
樱口中发出难耐的一声叹息，鸣人也张开嘴无声地喘息起来。他的另一只手被樱握住，只能用一只手来进行抚摸她的动作，隔着内衣将她的胸口抚弄了半晌，他终于不想止于隔着布料感受形状。尝试之前他在樱耳边问：“樱酱……要不要解开？”  
  
好几秒，以至于他以为她没听到时她才嗯了一声，鸣人缩回一点手，绕到后面寻找搭扣。很顺利，因为樱的衣服已经被他伸进去的手拉起来大半，看到那结构特点后就没什么不好脱的了。  
  
接下来他零距离摸到了那两团绵软。碰到时樱的身体更强烈地抖了一下，握着他的另一只手抵在额头，仿佛寻找救赎。鸣人小心地揉捏着她的胸乳，更在碰到每一团中心的凸起时体贴地摩挲了几下。樱的头颅微微扭动，鸣人看到她脖子后面露出因为发情而泛红的腺体位置。  
  
他有点忘乎所以，竟然大胆地凑上去吮了一口。  
  
樱身体一僵，喘息声大了起来。鸣人不知道怎么的，突然很想看她的脸。也许是Alpha的天性终究还是让他对发情的Omega产生了支配欲，这次他没有询问樱的意思，而是抽出被她握着的手，扶着她的肩膀一点一点将她翻转过来。  
  
她的眼睛都红了起来，总是神采奕奕的绿色双目中盈着生理性的泪水，迷蒙地看着他，呼出的每一次气体都是打在他理智上的味道。  
  
鸣人有点后悔，他担心自己会失控，但如果知道樱是这样的面目他又觉得自己完全做不到不想看，不去看。  
  
樱看了他一会儿，像小动物一样主动凑上来，脸埋到他的肩颈处不停吸气，寻找这种缓解躁动的气味。她的鼻尖和嘴唇时不时碰到鸣人变得和她一样灼热的皮肤，鸣人实在受不了了。他抱住樱的脸将她拉开一点，蹭了蹭她的额头后扭身以半压制的姿态将她置于身下，然后贴上了她的嘴唇。  
  
樱完全以承受的姿态迎接来自鸣人的亲吻。他既温柔且热烈，不过仅仅吮吻着她柔嫩的唇瓣，规规矩矩不曾向内里试探。  
  
他们的呼吸纠缠在一起，鸣人松开嘴唇后樱终于不再压制冲动，伸头去亲吻鸣人的脖子。腺体位置最充盈的信息素发源地令她流连忘返，反复吸吮舔吻着那一块，很快就留下了红印。鸣人抱着她胡乱亲吻抚摸着她身上到处的皮肤，不知不觉间将樱的衣服全部褪了下来，以暧昧的姿态堆在床畔，一件淡色的内衣半落不落地垂在那里，晃动不已。  
  
鸣人的内心有些恍惚，今天上午他还没有想过自己何时能赢得梦中情人的芳心，下午就抱着她只剩下内裤的裸体在床上抚慰她。尽管是出于光明磊落的目的，但是——  
  
樱的嘴唇自发再次找到他的，鸣人任由她如同干渴的鱼对他索取雨露，在她稍微止歇退开时亲着她的耳垂低声说：“樱酱，我真喜欢你。”  
  
他不确定樱有没有听见，也没有奢求在这种状况下她能否听见或者当真，反正他以前不是没有说过，以后也会一直说下去。  
  
樱大概是没有听见，她仍旧埋首在他的脖子和胸口附近，口中呢喃着他的名字。  
  
*  
  
窗帘缝隙中透进来夕阳的微光，鸣人坐在床上，看着樱背对着他将衣服穿好。她身上有几处红印，看得鸣人心中羞愧，张不开口。几分钟后她穿好了衣服，转过身看着鸣人，也是差不多的欲言又止。片刻后她稍微游移着眼神说：“那……这次谢谢你，鸣人。”在他的帮助下抑制剂最终发挥了作用压制了变得稀薄的自己的信息素。  
  
“没关系没关系。”鸣人想从床上坐起来，随即尴尬地发现自己没穿衣服，只好拢着被子仍旧坐在床上，干笑着说：“我们是朋友嘛，帮忙是应该的。”  
  
他没想过以发现了樱的秘密来要挟什么或者得到什么，即使心中为遇到发情的樱的是自己而窃喜不已面目上也仍旧是坦坦荡荡。  
  
樱的视线长久地撇开，她还从来没有如此不敢与漩涡鸣人直视的时候。夕阳的光照得她脸发烫，明明还应该更加诚恳一些，樱却在刚才那样一句轻描淡写地道谢后无言以对，甚至面对坐在床上仿佛是被她“使用”了的鸣人产生自惭形秽之感。她匆匆忙忙道了声辛苦和再见就快步离开了鸣人的房间。  
  
鸣人听到房门关上的声音，愣愣地在床上坐了一会儿，随后裸着身子下床关上房间门，再回到床上平躺着看着天花板。  
  
现在房间里还残留着樱的信息素的甜香，不过就算关着门窗过不久也会散去。除非一次又一次地浸染，也许终有一日会留下不散的香味。  
  
下一次，会是什么时候呢？会被什么人遇上呢？  
  
鸣人的胸口憋闷起来。他来回翻转了一次，终于跳起来胡乱套了条运动短裤和短袖，冲到阳台那里打开窗户向下看，樱正在经过。  
  
香味被一股脑儿地吸出去，不能确定下一次的话估计就再不会有残留了。  
  
鸣人毫不犹豫地跳了下去，正落在樱面前将她吓了一跳：“鸣人，你、你干嘛？”  
  
鸣人眨了眨眼睛，在犹豫之前张嘴说：“樱酱，就是，下次、下次不行的话，还是让我来帮忙吧，呐，都是朋友嘛。”  
  
樱刚刚平复了些许的红晕又浮上脸颊，她左右看了看，鸣人却因为反正说了出来而不再隐晦地直视着她。  
  
最后樱莫名带上了恼怒的表情，鸣人心里一凉，以为自己过于直白而让不想别人知道自己Omega身份的樱发了火，正要道歉樱已经向他身后本就要去的方向走。擦肩而过时鸣人听到她小声说：“知道了，谢谢你。”  
  
那阵香味又一次隐约进入他的鼻腔，鸣人转过头看着樱忙乱的步伐，摸着鼻子笑起来。  
  
原来不是在对他生气。  
  
-完-


End file.
